


The Video After Next

by sapphicGarland



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bisexual, M/M, Pansexual, YouTube, labels are for soupcans, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicGarland/pseuds/sapphicGarland
Summary: Dan Howell comes out Phan but not really (I actually edited the cover image together myself. Are you proud of me? Have I won your approval yet?)





	The Video After Next

They were about to find out. Millions of people around the world were about to have their questions finally answered, and Dan wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He argued for himself for hours in his room about rather or not to do this. He had already hyped it up on YouNow, there was no turning back. His fans deserved to know anyway.

He took a breath, setting up his room for the video. There was no turning back, he reminded himself. His fans deserved to know, and he deserved the right to let it out. He turned the camera on with a nervous breath before sitting down, smiling and doing his usual salute to the camera, "Hello Internet!" He laughed dryly before continuing, "We need to talk. I'm sure you've all figured it out, but there's still some debate going on, and I'm here today to end it. Some of you are still debating on rather I'm gay or straight, and well, I'm not. I'm not gay...and I'm not straight either. I suppose you could call me bi, or maybe even pan...but frankly I'm not going to put a label on myself. Labels are for soup cans," He laughed at his own stupid joke. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing with that old cliche, "I've been on the fence about it for years. but now I think I am comfortable enough to be able to tell you guys. I know for some this may come as a shock and for some, it's something you have been waiting for forever. I just hope this doesn't change anything, perhaps I can be more confident in my videos, and perhaps the endless debating can stop. I don't want this to change anything about how you think of me or how we interact with each other. I don't want this to change how you see me and Phil, either. I just want this to be a normal thing, just some more information that you now know about me.

I guess there's not much else to say. I could do the old cliche and do some kind of a story of my self-discovery. Well, I assume you've all seen the old Myspace bios. Back when I was an edgy teen, I knew that I was bisexual, I was very confident in my sexuality. Now we all know the story of 2012. Phil and I were both at an all-time low, I must admit the pressure of the Phandom, did play a role in that. it wasn't just...that though; family and friends expected stuff from me I could not do. At the same time, some of them weren't quite...accepting. I'm not going to name who, but 2012 was just a hard time for me. A very hard time, as you guys probably know. I don't feel like I was being myself. In several ways, I was denying a big part of who I was, who I still am and...it took a big toll on my mental health. The years since have been a lot kinder to me, but I was still hiding something big from you guys and from several people. I don't want to do that anymore. So...there it is! I'm coming out as...whatever the fuck you want to call me, I guess. Bisexual, Pansexual, a sexually ambiguous twat," He laughed, pausing to remind himself to put in the outdated logo.

"So, now you know! You can continue down your way to that unsubscribe button and the comments section to say 'I told you so' or 'Wow pick a side'..." He shook his head, smile fading, "No, don't do that. Don't be a twat.

Um-If you wanna see my last video you can click over there and...yeah. I'm just gonna go look at pictures of Evan Peters and cry myself to sleep. Bye."


End file.
